Mints with a Drop of Blond
by ao3slyslytherin
Summary: In which Hermione has an affection for mint and Draco just happens to use a particular shampoo. Pairing: Dramione; Side: Hinny
1. Chapter 1

**Mints with a Drop of Blond**

 _Summary: In which Hermione has an affection for mint and Draco just happens to use a particular shampoo._

 _Pairing: Dramione/ Draco and Hermione_

 _Word Count: 1,004_

 _Author: LakeSideWritings_

 _Beta: I need one (oof)_

 _Disclaimer: All rights to J.K. Rowling_

 _A/N:_ I hope you enjoy and leave a review if you did! :)

 **Mints with a Drop of Blond**

 **E** ver since Hermione had made the potion Amortentia, she had been obsessed with mints. Just about everything she had was now mint. Mint shampoo, mint fabric wash, mint flavored ice cream, mint gum...anything you could think of that had mint, she liked and had. The mint had to be a particular type of mint, too. It couldn't be too strong, but it couldn't be too weak. This explains why most everything mint she has she throws out after a while. The smell fades, and it irritates Hermione. The smell has to be just right. And once she smelled that particular type of mint, she was hooked. Addicted, even.

!

Divorce was the last thing Hermione wanted to deal with. She was tired from work, she was hungry, (She skipped lunch), and she was sore. She wanted to go home and sleep for a thousand years. Yet the only 'home' she had was some run-down apartment on the countryside of England. Since she filed for divorce and the house was in Ron's name, she was the one that got kicked out. She walked up the steps of Town Hall, her heels clicking as she did so. She flung open the huge glass door and walked in. Up ahead at the first table, she could see Ron sitting in the chair. She really couldn't deal with this right now. Hermione's confidence about the divorce was fading. She knew that if she saw Ron, she would go back to him- And that was the last thing she needed. Hermione, a grown woman, was going to flee back to her husband? I think not. Hermione turned on her heel, and the clinking sounds followed her. Not today. She was not dealing with this today. She opened the huge glass door and flung herself out. Not today.

!

The ice cream parlor was one of Hermione's favorite places to go. They always had her favorite mint ice cream. Hermione ordered mint ice cream in a con (with chocolate sprinkles) and sat down at a table by herself. The bell on the door rang, and Hermione looked up.

And boy was she glad she did.

In the door walked Draco Malfoy, looking as shaggable as ever. His bleach blond hair was plastered to his face, and his shirt, which hung tightly to his abdomen, was soaked. His shorts were dark and like the shirt, stuck to his pale skin. His pale blue eyes raked over the room, and then over Hermione. Hermione hoped that she didn't visibly shudder. Draco walked up to the counter and ordered something. He was soon given an orange looking ice cream (peach?) and he handed the cashier her money. Then he started walking over to Hermione. She 'ignored' him by licking her mint ice cream. The chair across from her pulled out, and its emptiness was replaced with one hell of a man.

"Hello, Hermione. It's been too long." Draco told her, his voice husky. Hermione didn't trust her voice, so she nodded. "I would ask how you've been, but I've read the papers. Divorces do suck." Draco said. Hermione nodded again. Hermione glanced up from her ice cream to see Draco staring at her. "Do you have a voice?" He asked. Hermione laughed a little for the first time in forever. "Yea, I do," Hermione said. Draco nodded and took a bite out of his ice cream, making Hermione clench her muscles. "What?" Draco asked. "You're one of those people." She said slowly.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked with a tone. "You bite your ice cream!" Hermione squealed out. "It's disgusting! Doesn't that hurt your teeth?"

Draco visibly relaxed. "No. You don't bite your ice cream?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head no.

"So we're back to shaking heads again, are we?" Draco joked. Hermione blushed at the joke and his unwavering gaze.

Draco finished his ice cream in a bite, then turned away from Hermione. "Tell you what." He said. Hermione licked her mint ice cream, listening intently.

"How about I take you out tonight to catch up?" He asked. He looked at Hermione's face.

Hermione didn't say anything, partly for the fact that she was choking on her ice cream sprinkles.

"Never mind Hermione. It was nice seeing you." Draco got up and made his way to the door.

"Wait!" Hermione finally choked out. Draco turned around.

His face had a weird expression on it, almost as if it were hurt.

"Yes?" Draco asked her quietly.

"That sounds nice. We could catch up if you want." Hermione told him.

Draco smiled, and Hermione realized that she would like to see it more often. "Great. Meet me here at 8?" He asked. Hermione nodded for what seemed like the 5th time that hour. Draco smiled again, then waved to her. Then, he proceeded to walk out the door.

Hermione sat down with her mint ice cream and thought to herself.

This Draco was much better than school Draco. This Draco was polite, funny, and very attractive.

Hermione got up to throw her cone away. As she did that though, she got a powerful whiff of her favorite smell-the particular mint smell.

She shrugged it off as the mint ice cream, even though she knew ice cream didn't have that strong of a smell. Then she walked out of the ice cream parlor and went 'home'. She had a dinner catch up to get ready for.

!

 **A/N:** Review if you enjoyed! :) Thanks for reading. Criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mints with Drop of Blond- Chapter 2**

 **LakeSideWritings**

 **Disclaimer- All rights and characters belong to J.K. Rowling. None of her characters are mine.**

Ginny Weasley was having a great day, even after Hermione showed up.

Harry had taken her out on a date and he had bought her a new dress! It was white with ruffles running down the sides, but it was short enough to where you could see her knees. After the date, they returned home to their kids (who were being watched by Teddy Lupin, their 17 year old godson) and put them to bed. Which is exactly why Ginny fell off the couch and Harry spilled his hot cocoa when the fireplace suddenly lit up and out walked no one other than Hermione Granger.

"Blimey Hermione!" Harry stood up and quickly set down his hot cocoa to dry his pants. Ginny, however, was delighted to see her best friend. She got up and threw her arms around her. "How've you been?" Ginny asked, pulling away from the tight embrace.

"Good, good." Hermione answered. Ginny, who knew her friend, knew that Hermione was distracted by something. Or maybe someone? Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and quickly led her up the stairs, desperate to know more. "Hey? Where ya going?" Harry called from downstairs. "Oh, just giving Hermione a tampon. Girl stuff! No big deal!" Ginny exclaimed. Then she shut the door and pulled Hermione on the bed.

"Tampons? Really?" Hermione asked.

"What? Tampons for sure will keep him away from up here for a while. Anyways, enough about me...more about you!" Ginny jumped on the bed, clapping her hands as she did so. "I just know you're distracted by something, or _someone_." Ginny squeled. Hermione's eyes widended and she shook her head. "I am distracted, but.. " Hermione trailed off.

"But what?" Ginny asked, curious. "Do you have a dress I can borrow? I know Harry buys you a lot of them."

Ginny's eyebrow went up in suspicion.

"Hermione Granger wants to borrow a dress? Thought I'd never see the day." She joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Can I borrow a dress of not?" She asked. Ginny thougth about it for a moment. "You can borrow a dress," she started, notcing how Hermione visibly relaxed. "but, you have to tell me why you need to borrow it." Ginny finished. Hermione froze up again.

"Do I have to?" Hermione asked, her voice desperate.

Ginny nodded, crossing her arms to emphasize her stubborness.

"It's-it's for a party." Hermione lied. "Tonight. It's for work. It's boring and I need a dress."

Ginny looked Hermione up and down. She knew she was lying. But when Hermione didn't want to tell her smething, it wasn't Ginny's place to push.

"Alright. You can borrow a dress. I don't care which one, but you can't pick the one that's white with ruffles running down the side. That one is brand new."

Hermione nodded and looked in the closet, and boy was she in for a suprise. The closet was huge and it was filled with dresses from every color of the rainbow. Some were short, some were long, some where tight, some where cut...anything you could think of she had. "How much money does Harry spend on dresses a year?" Hermione asked in awe.

Ginny came up behind her and giggled. "A lot. I told him I didn't need a new dress for every single date we went on, but he always insists. Sucha' sweet guy." Ginny put her hand on her heart and sighed.

Hermione cringed a bit but smiled to cover it up.

A long, green dress caught Hermione's eye. "Do you think that one will fit me?" She asked Ginny.

Ginny eyed it carefully, then she eyed Hermione carefully. "I think it'll work." She walked over to the dress and took the hanger off, then handed it to Hermione. "Here." Hermione took the dress in her hand, suprised to feel how soft the fabric was. "Soft, right?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded, speechless.

"Just be sure to return it as soon as your done with it." And with that, Ginny walked out of the closet.

Hermione pulled the dress to her chest and checked the time. 6:00. She still had time to get ready. Hermione quickly thanked Ginny goodbye before going back to the fireplace and going back home.

Ginny Potter didn't believe for one minute that Hermione was going to a 'dinner party'. If she was, then why would she be so nervous? Ginny couldn't think of anybody who Hermione had seen recently. But then again, maybe that's the point. To expect the unexpected. If that was true, Hermione might as well go see Draco Malfoy! Ginny snorted at that thought and headed back downstairs to her husband.

Meanwhile, back at Hermione's place, she had tried on the dress and looked in the mirror. The dress fit her a little bit too loosly, but other than that, it was perfect. Hermione smiled at herself before looking around for some heels to wear. She spotted her black heels across the room and tried them on.

Hermione instantly grew about 2 inches taller and her legs were now being shown off. Hermione smiled once again.

Tonight was going to be perfect.

Hermione grabbed her bobby pins and stuck her hair up in a bun, letting her babyhairs fall down her face. She knew she wasn't ugly, but then again, she never did really feel like she was pretty. She could onkly dream of what that was like.

She stepped away from the mirror and grabbed everything she would need for that night- money, licnece, pepper spray (just in case). Then she put them into her tiny silver pocketbook and grasped it tightly in her hands.

"Here goes nothing."

Then, she proceded to disapparate to the parlor.


End file.
